


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas!

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fanart, v soft swanmills uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: fanart for the first swanqueen advent calendar, ft our favourite soft family :')(who's putting up the star?)
Relationships: Emma Swan/Hope Swan-Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/49119634786/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!!! i don't want this to be tooo long considering i'm sure you're here to click in and click out (maybe leave a kudo if you'd like...?) but i just wanted to express some quick gratitude to some v special people (more gratitude coming at new years haha)
> 
> this is dedicated to all of swen, thank you for being so kind and supportive of me and my art! it truly means a lot and without you, i wouldn't have created as many pieces as i did this year. thank you for bearing with me every time life got in the way and made it hard for me to draw, and also for the support for all the non-swanqueen pieces i draw bc i'm only human, i do have other interests, even if these stupid silly ladies in love have my entire heart :') and thank you to the people who i won't list here bc there's too many of you... but you know who you are. thank you for being a friend, even if we are all countries apart. thank you to those who have commissioned me, you have genuinely helped me out financially this year and it makes me smile every time i think about it :') thank you to those on ao3 who have left kudos and comments on my fanart, manga and mini fanfic and gave me so much love as a result. it's scary, putting your work out there, but i'm grateful to have had the chance to do these things thank to you guys.
> 
> oh ! and thank you to the mods behind this v great idea ! i had fun drawing for this advent calendar uwu
> 
> i hope everyone reading this has a lovely christmas (or holiday, or just a good day if you don't celebrate it !) and an even better start to the new year !!! i'll definitely be back with more swanqueen fanart next year (so uh,,, if you don't already follow me, my twitter and art insta is @oceansregina !)
> 
> (swanmills + swanqueen forever yeet yeet)
> 
> love kay <3


End file.
